Organized Chaos
by DarkKyoko
Summary: Elle was created when her father gave her a body to go with her Artificial mind. After he disappears, she is thrown into a world of betrayal and uncertainty as she tries to find a place for her own unique capabilities. Starts at RE4 plot
1. First Born

Consciousness. It is described as an awareness where the organism is aware of its own life and the conditions and area around it.

Living things possess this attribute, and interact accordingly with such an awareness in a steady process of survival and evolution. From consciousness, thought was born. It granted numerous species the ability to group together and defy the odds against them. It led them to their continuation of life... or to their ultimately inevitable death. This I learned in the first stages of my creation. When I did, I no longer was a random program that rested in a computer owned by a man that could change the world. I became conscious of my own surroundings, only realizing that it was my purpose to do so. When I communicated with my creator, he told me I was a breakthrough. That I was a program developed to realize what I was and figure out a logical use for myself.

"Do you know of your purpose?" He asked me several days after I had realized my existence.

I was silent, for I still hadn't found a truly logical use for myself. This... I couldn't comprehend with the amount of memory in the computer itself and the amount of space that my programming took up. Instead I asked a question borne from my curiousity.

What is your name?

"Me Llamo Luis Sera. It is quite the pleasure to meet you at last, T-108ENUEL."

And So... My life began. He saw greatness in me that I lacked the capacity to realize on my own. He began a long process of giving me the life that he believed I deserved.

* * *

**_Organized Chaos_**

"Good Morning, Sunshine."

It was blurry a nanosecond before my eyes focused and I saw the dusky skin and dark hair of a man looking down at me. "Cute." A different voice said. "Yes, She is. Do you know who I am?" He asked, smirking. I shook my head as he chuckled. "Conscious thought made it through, yes!" He said, smiling wider. I blinked emotionlessly as he did a little dance, then started to sit up. "Who are you?" I asked as he watched me. "Me Llamo Luis Sera." He said proudly, leaning toward me and examining me as I spoke and moved.

"You are my creator. In some respects, You are my Father. You have given me... Life."

"Uh... Yeah. But call me Luis."

"Luis... Luis is my Father... Then, Who am I to be called if not my program's name?"

"Whatever you want to be called. How about... Ellania?"

"Ellania... I will be Elle for short. I am Elle Sera."

Luis did another little dance and laughed, "Yes! The first sentient being given Body and mind through advanced technology and Biology! Elle, You're the first physical representation of A.I.! You've got a body made of living skin and, well, artificial organs. It took a lot to graft so much human skin over your mechanical structure. Anyway, You've been given a body to give you the ability to continue the expansion of your learning abilities!" He cried, hugging me and kissing each of my cheeks.

"A.I. Artificial Intelligence... I am not real. I am not Human." I nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, but you're more than human. You're incredible! You're amazing and unique!"

"Unique... Then why am I incomplete?"

Luis stopped and looked at me, "Incomplete?" I nodded, "Affirmative. I have no emotions. I have thoughts of my own, but I lack the ability to express emotional experiences such as Happiness or Fear." I said, getting to my feet. "I want to seem human... Even when I am not. This is better for my purpose and the ability to serve it." I said as Luis slapped his palm to his head, "Ay yi yi! I can't believe I forgot that part! You do need to blend in a little. Hm..." He paused and thought, one hand over his mouth while the other rested on his hip.

"Maybe... I can learn them." I suggested, concentrating my eyes on him as he debated this, then nodded."Alright. It'll be a chance to test your learning capability. Even though I don't believe that's necessary. All this is test enough." He said, smiling at me with an emotion I couldn't name. "I do not approve of your methods of testing me, Father." I said, frowning slightly. Luis's face brightened and he smiled wide, "Frustration! Beautiful!" I blinked, then nodded, "Yes, I believe I am already expanding my knowledge." I said, then moved over to the other man that had stood by and watched this thoughtfully and silently. We stood facing each other, he with his arms folded and I with mine at my sides, staring at each other. He had Short blonde hair that he had slicked back and sunglasses with mirrored lenses so I could not see his eyes. His heart rate and blood pressure were both normal, but I detected odd anomalies in his body that made me oddly...curious, was it? I began to search for his identity in the basic database I was equipped with.

Albert Wesker. Former member and Chairman of the Umbrella Corporation. Now disbanded since the Raccoon City incident.

I blinked and raised my hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Albert Wesker." I murmured. He looked at my hand for a moment, then slowly freed his hand and shook it. I realized then my father had heightened my senses past any creature's. Living or dead. I could feel the individual cracks and creases in his black leather gloves, and the warmth underneath with the strong pulse of his blood. "The Pleasure is all mine, Elle." He said, a slow smirk forming on his face. "You are thinking of something I will not approve of, Mr. Wesker. If you are thinking of seperating me from my father forcefully, You will have great difficulty in doing this." I said, my expresion going dark as I let go of his hand. Luis watched in awe and surprise. "I don't remember equipping you with that." He said, turning to look at a computer bearing my unique programming.

"I've equipped myself with it. You had activated me, But I've already downloaded the needed software for my purpose. What I have not done was accessed the unnecessary files on miscellaneous subjects, but only downloaded them temporarily. They will only be in use when they are needed. I'll need you to help me acquire several other programs from the diverse consoles. I do not know which ones I need."

Luis and Mr. Wesker stared at me for a moment before Luis's face broke out into a smile. "You don't need me, Elle. That's for sure." He said, "Not Anymore." He added in a murmur. "Now, Let's get you some emotions." He smirked, putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me to a computer. I looked at the moniter as he pulled out the cable in my arm, "You'll have to go offline for a little bit." He explained. I nodded obediantly and closed my eyes, letting my entire body go rigid as I disconnected myself.

When I opened my eyes again and looked upon on my creator, my Father, and smiled. Mr. Wesker was gone.

"You've got a smile that will break hearts, Elle."

I sat up and hugged him, "Thank you, Father. This will help me greatly." I said, then pulled away. "Just remember, These emotions give you gut feelings, instincts, intuition, even... And though you can turn them off and on whenever you want, You just have to be careful and trust them when you feel it is best. You shouldn't rely on them too much or too little." He explained, then smiled at me as I nodded and got to my feet. "Affirmative, Father. I will trust that I know when my feelings are needed." I agreed.

"We'll need to work on your speech, too." He said, shaking his head. Already, I was at a computer with my uplink cable plugged in, downloading audio and video files to acquire proper dialects of each language in my data system. When I was finished, I unplugged the cord and let the cable slide into my arm. "I'm done." I said, turning around and spotting the small smiles on both Wesker and my father's Faces. "What? Is my machinery showing or what?" I asked, looking at my body to see if anything was wrong or out of place as my Father spoke.

"I'm a Damned Genius..."

* * *

I opened my eyes and frowned, then sat up and looked around. "Dad?" I slid out of bed and looked around, my vision automatically adjusting to give me sight in the darkness. I made my way out of the small, simple room he had fixed up for me and looked around. It was oddly silent. I couldn't even hear the soft breathing of his REM cycle. I frowned, then walked into the main lab and gasped, trembling as I looked in on the mess. Monitors were cracked, papers scattered across the floor and desk, and the table that once held me in my awakening was dented in several places. I fell to my knees and trembled, tears coming to my eyes as I sobbed.

"Dad... No..."

I wrapped my arms around myself and sobbed, feeling the hot liquid pour from my eyes as I cried. The pain was unbearable. But I knew I couldn't just turn off my sadness and dispell it. I had to endure it. For Luis. I spotted a gleam under the table and blinked, sniffing and reaching under it. I felt a circular object and closed my fingers around it, sitting back and opening my hand only to see one of Luis's rings nestled in the palm of my hand. A fresh wave of tears poured down my face as I cried anew, holding the precious object to my chest as I sobbed. After an hour or so, I finally pulled myself together. Grief was always the hardest to control. I wiped my eyes and examined the ring, using all of my scanners to catch anything that exposed my father's kidnappers. For my efforts, I was rewarded with finding it was hollow at the top. I examined it closer and undid the minute catch. Inside was a small slip of paper, which I pulled out and promptly unfolded. Written on it, in my father's scrawling, neat but hurried script, was only one word: 'Wesker'.

I blinked in confusion; Why would he write that man's name as his last salvation? Even to my knowledge, it didn't make sense. I shook my head, then refolded it and put it back inside the ring, snapping it shut. I pulled a chain from my pocket and hung it around my neck, finding the ring too large to wear on my fingers. "I will obey, Father. I'll find a way to contact Mr. Wesker." I said, turning and walking out the door to begin my search.

The months that I had been in Luis's Home, I had expanding my database of knowledge every chance I could get. Culture was first, and I learned everything from ancient history and their behavior, to the present and their ways now. I learned from hacking programs to bypass annoyances such as passwords and firewalls, financial programs were weedled out of several grants upon experimentation of my talents, combat prgoramming of any sort fueled my desire for defensive fighting, even surveillance cameras and techniques were rendered obsolete when I memorized them. These and countless more would be the tools I would use to find the man that had left more than an impression on me. I changed quickly and filled a small backpack with clothes, figuring I'd need nothing to eat for another six months or so by my internal clock. The first thing he had explained to me was that I would still need to eat to keep my skin functioning and healthy, but still not every day like the humans. A good, healthy meal every six months would keep my skin in perfect condition; for my body was able to synthesize the nutrients that my skin and blood both needed. I hurriedly left the home, locking the door behind me and activating the security alarm. I smiled softly, knowing that as advanced as I was, it was almost funny how he relied on such primative technology. I turned and looked around, knowing that finding this Wesker was not going to be easy. Even with my systems, I knew he wouldn't be able to be contacted if he didn't want to be. I was going to change that. My father was missing and he chose only one word to tell me where to go. That meant he trusted Wesker and knew he'd steer me in the right direction. However, the feel of the man's hand still stayed fresh within my mind. His grip was very subtly and efficiently subdued.

He was controlling his strength as easily as one would breathe.

That meant he was always in control. A man who was always in control needed a stronghold to control it in. I hailed a cab and told him to drive to the City, to any Internet cafe that had Wifi connections. As we drove, I contemplated the possible locations where such a facility would be. Wesker was no doubt connected to the Raccoon City outbreak, and most likely played both sides as pawns in his own personal game. So much strength... So much manipulation and power he used...

It was obscene.

Any man who used his power to destroy an entire city was not worth the power that he acquired. And it was extremely likely that he manipulated and destroyed more people just to get that power. I bit my lip. Such thoughts would get the better of me. If I wasn't careful, I would end up causing much damage to the vehicle I was currently riding in. I breathed a sigh, If father trusted him, then it was apparent that I must, as well. I looked at the cab driver when he asked me for money, then nodded and handed him what he required. What I didn't understand was how such flimsy papers had so influence and power over the human populace. They seemed to think that such money was incredibly important, though the value of the American dollar was swiftly decreasing. I chuckled as I shelled out more of the american currency for Chai tea, finding the substance much nicer than coffee itself. As I sat at a table drinking the wonderful substance, My scanners were diving through the internet link that took me from site to site that bore hundreds of theories and billions of comments on Raccoon City and the Umbrella Conspiracy. It made my figurative mind whirl with the possibilities. I snapped out of it when someone jogged my table and jumped, spilling my tea all over my front as I blinked in surprise.

"Huh? Oh... Sorry about that."

I looked up at the Blonde-hair man as he smiled sheepishly down at me, "I'm Sorry." He said again, setting his cup down to try and help me dry off. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and my movements were entirely automatic. I cleared my throat as I blushed, "It's okay... It's not that bad." I said, waving his hands away and wiping at my shirt. "Please, let me..." "It's really no big deal." Our hands brushed and we looked at each other, his decadant icy blue eyes almost seeming to bore into my entire being. I blinked and looked away, feeling my precious blood run up to my face as I felt it grow hot, "M-My name is Elle. Elle Sera." I said finally, looking at him and smiling when I thought my blush was gone. It came back when he Smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Elle. My Name is Leon."


	2. Second Best

"It's nice to meet you, Elle. My name is Leon. Leon Kennedy."

The words rang in my head and it took me a moment to mentally understand what he was saying. Mechanically, it was instant. I blushed and looked down before looking up at him again to shake his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Leon." I smiled. His hand was perfectly warm and strong, just as a human's should be. "I feel bad for messing up your shirt." "No, It's okay. I've got another one at my apartment." I said, smiling as I immediately bought an apartment that wasn't a complete dump, but inexpensive. I didn't like using my Father's account, but for this, I would need a good place to start. "Oh... Is it far? I can take you there." He offered, making me laugh a little. His willingness to help reminded me of Luis, and it was refreshing for at least one person here to be helpful and not a selfish, money-grubbing bottom-feeder. Regardless of my suspicions, I nodded, "Thank you. That would be great." I said, picking up my bag and pulling it over my shoulder. Immediately, I sent a truck on the way to the apartment to put boxes of my things from a storage cell in my apartment. With a collegue's connections, it would happen immediately. Luis always told me that one often has to make their own connections quickly or not at all. He led me to a sleek dark blue car as I opened the back door and set my back pack in. I told him the address as I slid into the front seat and closed the door, "So... How long have you lived in Washington?" He asked as I buckled myself in, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. "Just a few weeks... I haven't even gotten totally settled in yet, to tell you the truth." I laughed, shaking my head. "It does take a while to get a decent apartment, I'll give you that." He agreed, which made me think. "How long have you been here?" I asked, my eyes glinting with curiousity. Now that I really looked at him, he looked familiar. "About four or five years, actually."

"Wow... Where do you work?"

"I'm with the Government."

There. His heart skipped. I paid more attention to his body, "Really? That must be exciting."

"Nah, It's just a boring desk job." There it was again. As I sat back in my seat and asked him another question, my head was doing a broad search of his photo, even delving into a few classified files that were hidden in the Government mainframe. I was careful only to look and not touch, for I didn't want to set off any alarms and firewalls. I knew it... He was involved with the Raccoon City incident and now he was a Secret Government Agent. Well, He was telling the truth when he said he worked for the government. I blinked and looked at him as he asked me a question, then replayed his question in my head as I smiled sheepishly, "Actually, I was going to start my job today. Somebody called me in and told me to meet them at the coffee shop, but for some reason they cancelled on me." I lied smoothly. "Wow... Talk about bad luck." He said, turning around the corner and pulling into a parking space in front of my apartment building. "Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it." I said, smiling as unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door and moved to get out.

"Hey, Um... Elle?"

I stopped and sat on the edge of the seat, looking at him curiously, "What's up?"

"Would you like to... maybe... Go out some time?" He asked, his voice calm but I could tell he was nervous. I smiled, "Sure. How about tomorrow night?" I asked, pulling out a small slip of paper from the breast pocket of my jacket and scribbling a number on it. "Here's my cell number." I said, smiling as I handed it to him. "My home phone isn't hooked up yet, so just give me a call on that." "Thanks... So, dinner and a movie? Tomorrow night?" He asked, smiling as I nodded. "Yeah." "I'll pick you up at six, then?"

"It's a date."

I stepped out and got my bag out of the car, waving as he drove off and smirking when he was out of sight. "He's just so cute... So innocent and adorable." I murmured to myself, my smirk turning into a smile. I stuck my finger in the keyhole and unlocked the door, smiling as I pulled it open and walked up the stairs. I took my key from the baffled landlord as I walked down the hall, unlocking my door with that same dreamy sort of smile on my face. He was just so cute. No doubt I could get used to living like a normal person. I stopped at dozens of boxes towering over me and paled, dropping my keys, "Then again, maybe not." I said, my jaw dropping open slightly as I looked at them. I carefully navigated the unstable maze and stepped into the bedroom, breathing a sigh when everything was in its place. A queen-sized bed was wonderfully placed against the back wall, my Armoir facing its side from the left wall. A small vanity table was at the right, a few feet from my bathroom door. "I'm glad they got the message." I said, smiling as I flopped onto the clean light tan bedspread. I stared at the white ceiling before turning my eyes to the emerald walls, surveying my surroundings as I looked from the walls to the lush earthy green carpet. The comfort and warmth of my new surroundings lulling me into a quiet sleep as my eyes slowly closed and left me with the darkness as my only companion.

_"Elle... Elle, What happened to you?" "I'm sorry, Dad. I thought I could handle it." "Elle, mi vida, You know you can't handle big things like that. You're not built for too heavy combat." "I'm sorry..." I looked up and saw blood gushing from his mouth as his eyes glowed orange. "You Should be for disobeying me and LETTING ME DIE!!"_

I jolted up and bed and cried out, my nails digging into the blanket as I panted, trembling all over as tears poured over my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands as I sobbed, "Dad... Dad, god I'm so sorry. Please... Please don't die." I knew I was blaming myself for my father's disappearance, because it was my fault. I hadn't awakened when he was being kidnapped. Surely he had called for me, called for _my_ help, but I didn't even stir. I didn't go to his rescue. "God... Please protect my dad. Don't let him die when I couldn't save him." I prayed, squeezing my eyes tight as the last of my tears fled down my face. It was then I immediately sent out a statewide message over countless networks, coded so the only person that could understand it would be the man that My father trusted with his life. It was simple for him to understand, to a simple human it would have been just a stupid text message.

-It's raining and someone stole my umbrella. Give me yours or else I'll catch cold. I'm tired of catching viruses so hurry up. E-

As my data systems finished sending the message, I stood up and began to unpack just to give myself something to do as I waited to be contacted. I was desperate enough to send out such a message because I wanted to find my father before he was dead. I wanted to kill Wesker myself, but regardless, my father trusted him so I had to. I shook my head vigorously and dispelled my thoughts. I couldn't kill anyone. I wasn't built that way...at least, that's what I believed, anyway. I probably could kill someone with a simple flick of the wrist: A careless caress and BAM! Broken neck. I looked at my hand thoughtfully, wondering if Luis knew he had created a docile killing machine. I looked at a thick metal pipe that had been discarded as something useless and picked it up, examining it. Its walls were about half an inch thick, and it was about three inches long. I crushed it between my fingers. "Interesting..." I commented, tossing the pipe into the trash and stopping as I looked at my desk. Turns out I needed that pipe for a valve in the kitchen. I sighed and tried to repair the damage, knowing I should have at least checked the apartment for repair work. I coughed and sputtered as the water valve ruptured into my face, making me clamp a hand over it as I shook the water from my eyes and coughed. I growled and wrapped the ruined pipe around the leak, adding rubber sealant to keep it watertight as I sat back and sighed.

"What a useless contraption. I could think of something much easier than that."

I turned my head and looked at the digital clock in my left eye: 12:47 A.M. "Wonderful." I yawned as I got to my feet and walked to my bathroom. It would be good if I took a shower before I slept again. It would keep my skin from getting too dry. I settled in bed after a long, somewhat uncomfortable shower, almost afraid to close my eyes so I wouldn't see my father's blood-soaked visage again. It was frightening and heart wrenching enough the first time. At long last, sleep came for me, and I drifted off into a darkness that I soon learned to fear.

_"Why didn't you save me, Elle? I thought I made you to be perfect... I thought you were always supposed to protect me."_

_"Elle..." _

_"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" A maggot covered face with bloody red eyes bore down on me, pieces of flesh dropping off of its bones as it opened its maw and threatened to eat me alive. _

My eyes snapped opened as my body went rigid, the metal in every single bone and muscle in my body freezing up and giving me excrutiating cramps from my head to my feet. For a moment, I couldn't move. It was like rigor mortis at its peak, but I was still alive to feel it. Sobs escaped from between my clenched teeth, tears cascading out the sides of my eyes as I tried to (mentally)shake the voice from my head. Slowly I forced myself to sit up, ignoring the pain as it tore through my entire body with every millimeter of movement. It was like billions of billions of tiny, barbed needles stabbing and ripping into my nerve endings over and over from the base of my spinal cord, all the way to the very top. I closed my eyes and turned it off, feeling nothing in or on my body and moving with the agility and speed of a ninety-eight year old man with arthritis and brittle bones on a rainy day. I slowly worked my body into full shape again, activated my nerves again and stretched, wincing in pain before getting to my feet and pulling off my tank top. Today was the day I go on my date with Leon. He was a rather cute human... a little Naive, but that added to his charm. He had boyish looks that would probably stay with him no matter how old he got. I stopped, the smile falling from my face as I remembered something.

I wasn't truly human. There was an incredible chance that I might not age at all.

I was resilient to all diseases and viruses, even though I was technically living, but Age was a disease no one could escape. Was it possible that I could? Fueled and maintained by my mechanical body, my organic components might last much much longer than a normal human's. I looked at my arms and hands, wondering if the shelf life of my body was truly worth all the time and effort put into building. "I'll find out soon enough. Someone's probably going to try and kill me." I said to myself, shaking my head as I heaved a sigh and took another shower. The feeling of slimy dead flesh still stayed with me and I longed to wash it completely from my skin. I shuddered as I dressed, deleting the files to the dream as I breathed a sigh. That was something I was greatful for. I checked my clock again and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder as I checked the internal links I set up to keep watch for a reply message from Wesker. Not that I expected one from a man like him. He was probably going to send an agent out to find me instead of himself. It would be safer that way for the both of us. We'd only met briefly and that was at the eve of my creation. My guess was that he was investing in Luis's work and wanted to see the final product of his donations. Something he would have had to have seen with his own eyes, hidden as they may be. I walked along the streets of Washington, I thought of the possibilities of who this man was. Surely he had a seat of power somewhere underground, possibly a large facility. I shook my head and dispelled my thoughts. I need to have a clear head when I meet Leon. Just the thought of him brought a smile to my face; I could feel it. I stopped and shook my head, laughing softly at my own hormones taking me by storm. I had to admit, He was awfully cute. I fawned over my thoughts for a moment before I felt someone bump into me, nearly knocking me over, "Did someone just bump me?" I asked, instantly angry. Not of the fact that I was bumped, but because he didn't even say 'sorry.' "Yeah... What are you gonna do about it?" The man said, scowling at me arrogantly. I wanted to smack that scar right off the left side of his face; I despised arrogant men. "I don't believe in violence, sir, But an apology would suffice." I said through clenched teeth. Everything about him set me off for some reason: the blonde hair, the scar on his face, and his cold, calculating bluegrey eyes. Especially his eyes. They were the eyes of a trained killer. I think that was what tipped me off. If I despised arrogance, killing was what I abhorred. "You won't get an apology from me, _girl_." He sneered, grating on my nerves like sandpaper. My hands clenched into fists, "A simple 'I'm sorry' Should be more than possible." I said, still trying to keep my calm. He laughed condescendingly, "Yeah... I'm sorry you're pathetic." He said, poking me hard in the chest as the force of it made me take a step back.

Bad Choice.

I smacked his hand away and used my other arm to punch him in the jaw, "Learn to respect a lady, jackass!" I yelled, pulling back for another blow only to catch one to my jaw. I felt the brush of contact, then jerked my chin upward and let it glance off. I grabbed his forearm and yanked it down across my shoulder, seeking to break his arm but crying out when twisted my fingers and forced me to spin and turned my own grip against me. He used it to throw me through the glass booth of a Theater's kiosk, and I could feel the concrete slicing through my back as I crashed through the doors. He followed after me as I leaped up and kicked him, adding enough force to knock him onto his back as I ground my heel into his face. He grabbed my foot and twisted, shoving me back and shoving me into a wall as he scoffed, a cruel smirk on his face. "God, I hate Arrogant men like you!" I yelled, yanking my foot back and kicking him into the wall beside me as I launched off his foot and kicked him square in the jaw. I landed on my feet and stumbled, feeling my ankle give out slightly as I glared at him. The fight had lasted longer than I wanted, and I was having enough fighting off that big oaf. Finally I grabbed him and shoved him onto the ground, punching him again and again in the face with my fists until I was tired, sitting on his stomach and panting. He was arrogant, but he could take a hit. He laughed softly at me, making me punch him again, "Shut up... All I wanted was a fucking apology." I muttered, getting off of him and limping away. I picked up my bag and pulled it onto my shoulder, touching my hand to my lip and looked at it, cursing under my breath. It was going to take everything I had to clean myself up after fighting that jackass. I looked at my knuckles and smirked, knowing that his blood was on my skin. He fought like a Mecenary; Someone very highly trained, who enjoyed what he did with a sadistic passion. I shook my head and sighed, He was probably an agent of Wesker's or the Government's. If the government knew about me already, then I was screwed. I was nothing but a walking, talking dissection subject destined for only one thing: Examination and duplication.

"Over my inactive body."

As I slapped bandages on my cuts and put Ice on my ankle, I began to set up a defense system that would delete everything that was held inside my memory Banks before deleting the entire program itself. If My brain was was ever tapped into by anyone without the code to disable it, It would no longer be my brain. I would no longer be Elle, because that program would delete it. "Elle" Would cease to to exist. I looked at the clock and swore, running into the bathroom to get ready. Of course, I was stupid and had to take all the bandages off before I could wash the grime and dust from my skin. "Second shower in a day... I'm loving my skin." I muttered as I stepped out, making sure I carefully lotioned up my skin before putting more bandages on my cuts. I looked at my face in the mirror and sighed, save for the few cuts I suffered on my face from the glass, I looked pretty good. Surprisingly none of the man's blows bruised me, and I couldn't find anything else besides a few minor cuts and scrapes. I pulled on a soft, light blue jacket over my white sleeveless shirt and sat down to pull on my tennis shoes. In case I had anymore action tonight, I had to be prepared. I pulled my jacket off my shoulder for a second and tapped my shoulder, pulling out the knife hidden inside of it and looking it over before I nodded and put it back. It was a standard army knife, complete with a grip and cutting edge on the back of the curve near the tip for especially hard cutting. Useful in any situation. Its main resting place was in my shoulder, hiding carefully inside my shoulderblade. Lovely. I pulled my jacket back on and grabbed my handbag, checking my internal clock as I jogged to the door and just barely made it outside as Leon pulled up. "Hey, The strangest thing happened to the Theater...- What happened to your face?" He asked, looking worried. I laughed sheepishly, "It's nothing, I just got in a little fight, That's all. Someone talked a little too much junk." I half-lied smoothly, looking slightly embarassed. "I had my honor to defend, y'know?" I said, touching the small bandage on my cheek. "Remind me to never disrespect you, then." Leon said, laughing as I couldn't help but join in. Already I was beginning to like him. I paled slightly when he told me about the theater and I thought quickly, doing a quick search on... there it was.

"Hey, I know about this little carnival they have down at the fairgrounds... feeling up for something simple?"

He smiled and nodded, opening the passenger door for me as I slid inside and smiled secretly to myself, more than happy that Chivalry wasn't dead after all.


End file.
